As Life Moves On
by Mrs. Hermione Potter
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, engaged and ready for action. They've moved in together with Lavender and Ron, but just as things fall into place they have to face something they never would have thought possible - can they do it? Rating for sexual implac
1. Bed and Breakfast

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, engaged and ready for action. They've made it past their personal troubles, but what does life have in store for them once they leave school?  
  
A/N: It's ready everyone! Chapter One is finally up! I'm so sorry about how long this took. For those of you who just came across this, it is the sequel to True Love and Roses. It is not entirely necessary that you read the first one. Quick plot summary for those of you who don't want to read the first one: Harry and Hermione get together and fall in love in their Seventh Year. Hermione gets pregnant, Harry proposes but then Hermione loses the baby. They stay engaged because they are in love, despite their horrible loss. That basically sums it up.  
  
There are also some things I need to clear up before we start. In their Sixth Year Hermione, Harry and Ron defeated Voldemort together. In doing this they killed Wormtail and Sirius was cleared. There might be a prequel later talking about that story. Ok, on with the show!  
  
Also, for any of you who read this before, I'm so sorry about the little spelling issue. I meant to say shirt, not the other one. Sorry about that.  
  
~*~ Chapter One ~*~  
  
"Oh My God! It's so amazing!" Lavender spun around the large entry hall of the house Hermione, Harry, Ron and her were looking at. They had left Hogwarts a mere few weeks ago and had all moved back to their homes. Now, they were looking at a house to move into together.  
  
"That pretty much sums it up," added Hermione in an awestruck voice. Harry, who was holding her hand, spun her in and kissed her. "Mmmm. . . That wasn't half bad either." She added in a low voice.  
  
"I hate to be the out-of-character voice of reason here, but are you all looking at the same house I am? This house has five bedrooms, six bathrooms, two kitchens, two living rooms, a study, a dining room and an entirely unnecessary Great Hall. We are all still teenagers! We don't even all have jobs yet!. Do we even know how much this costs?" There was silence for a second. Lavender burst into a held back laughter, joined immediately by Hermione and Harry.  
  
"What the hell did you do with my Ron?" Lavender said between gasping giggles. Ron shot her a look. As the laughter subsided Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Of course I've checked the prices, Ron. The owners are eager to sell because they think it's haunted. We can get it very cheap. I don't see as a few ghosts in the attic would be much of an issue for us. I think we could do this! And you're absolutely right, we don't all have jobs, but here is my thinking - this place is huge, right?" She didn't pause for an answer. "Why don't we make it a bed and breakfast! It could be great!" She looked around to see her friend's reactions. There was a pause.  
  
"Wow." Ron uttered. "Just wow."  
  
"That sounds . . . really good." Harry said.  
  
"But . . . well, that'll cost money to start." Lavender added.  
  
"She's right. How are we going to start?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"We get a loan from the bank. I've been making some inquiries. Bank of London is willing to give us one if we get the place."  
  
"When have you been planning all this, honey?" Harry asked, amazed.  
  
"Spare time." Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, I'm in." Ron said.  
  
"Same." Lavender added.  
  
"Let's do it!" Harry said. Hermione smiled widely.  
  
"Let's call in the broker!" Hermione went out of the room where their real estate agent was waiting for them.  
  
"She's a little scary, Harry. Good luck with that one." Ron said as soon as Hermione left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No! I'm putting my foot down, Ron! We are NOT having a Canons themed room! I refuse! We will make this place will be elegant if it kills us!" Hermione screamed at Ron.  
  
"It's to damned stuffy! No one will come here if there's a god damned canopy on every bed! People want to relax in a hotel, not feel suffocated!"  
  
"Don't you raise your voice to me!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, less so because he was yelling (since they had been for some time now) and more because she had nothing left to say.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Harry popped his head in the door. Hermione looked like she was about to explode and Ron wasn't looking any more cheerful. "Anyone?"  
  
"She's an insufferable little - " "Watch it, Ron!" Harry warned.  
  
"Well, she is! She is making this place into a stuffy hell! We need to loosen this up a little!" Harry nodded.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I don't think we should turn this place into some . . . some . . . "  
  
"Motel 6?" Harry offered.  
  
"Sure! Take her side! I knew you would!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I'm not taking her side, Ron?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said in her all too well known voice of incoming death.  
  
"Not that I'm not . . . Oh, sod it. Come on you guys, you can work this out between yourselves." He paused and looked at them expectantly. "Now's as good a time as any."  
  
"Fine." Hermione said, finally. "We don't have to have a canopy in this room, but I'll be damned if we're painting it bright orange." The last part was said with a touch more edge to it than the first.  
  
"Fine. We won't paint it bright orange. We'll painting it light orange." Hermione's eyes grew wide again.  
  
"Peach. That's my final offer."  
  
"Clementine." Hermione considered this.  
  
"Fine." She said shortly. "Clementine with no canopy."  
  
"Good." Ron sighed loudly. "So that's the last of them?"  
  
"Yes, thank God! I'll call Clara tomorrow and tell her our final decisions on this room. Then we just need to hire a chef and we're good."  
  
"Okay, we can get into that tomorrow." Ron headed for the door. "Thanks, mate." He added to Harry on his way out the door.  
  
"Well, had a good day at work, did you?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, we were fine until just then. This is working out better than I'd expected, I must admit."  
  
"Good." Harry said. "I'm glad."  
  
Hermione and Ron had taken up the Bed and Breakfast since Harry and Lavender had graduated with jobs already lined up. Harry was working as Junior Minister of Intelligence, having been given the job for his impeccable history of Dark Wizard fighting despite his young age. Lavender was working in the Ministry as well, although not quite so high up. She was in the Department of Crime Watch, a department unknown to most as it involved the use of Seers to attempt to predict future attacks of Dark Wizards. It had been established immediately after Voldemort's fall and seemed to be going along quite well.  
  
"How about you? Kill any Dark Wizards?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around him. "Discover any secret plots?" Harry chuckled and kissed Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Classified." Hermione faked an outraged expression.  
  
"Hmmm. . . Let's see if we can't get some information out of you, shall we?" She kissed him harder.  
  
"You'll never break me, Granger." Harry said, though his words were mostly lost into lusting kisses.  
  
"Eh, worth a shot, right?" Hermione hopped up and wrapped her legs around Harry, who carried her off to the soon to be clementine bed.  
  
"So is this." Harry responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavender ruffled through the cabinets of the real kitchen, as they had taken to calling the one they actually used (the other one was reserved for guests who wished to bake something or cook their own meals).  
  
"No, sorry, honey. You must have finished them all off already." Lavender turned to Ron.  
  
"Damn . . . let's just owl out for take away. I'm really hungry."  
  
"Fine." Lavender said, slightly offended that her boyfriend didn't want something she made herself (not too offended however, having tasted her own cooking).  
  
"Are Harry and Hermione coming down?"  
  
"Go check." Ron headed up the stairs to check the third guestroom, where he and Hermione had been arguing. He made a show of walking up the stairs and hallway so they would hear him coming.  
  
"Harry? Mione?" Ron asked once he got there. He pushed open the door to find Harry straightening his shirt and Hermione in the bathroom 'touching up'.  
  
"We're owling out for pizza, should I count you two in?"  
  
"Yeah. I was terrified when I heard Lavender in the kitchen." Harry shuddered. "Those cookies - "  
  
"Let's never speak of them again." Hermione put in, emerging from the bathroom. She two involuntarily shuddered.  
  
"Yeah. What kind do you guys want? Not steak, Harry! We are not getting that disgusting concoction again." Ron added before Harry could answer.  
  
"Pepperoni, then."  
  
"Get half veggie." Hermione answered as Harry wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"We're getting two anyway." As soon as they walked down the stairs, Harry ducked into the nook underneath then and wrote out the form and address for the pizzas and sent them away.  
  
"Okay, pizza is on the way." Harry announced, entering the kitchen.  
  
"Good. We are talking about names for the B&B. What do you think?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm sticking with Lav's Lair. It's clearly the top choice." Lavender stated.  
  
"Sure, honey." Ron responded.  
  
"What do you think, sweetie?" Hermione asked. Harry paused to think about it.  
  
"I don't really know. What are the themes? Any decorations found in all the rooms or anything?"  
  
"Hmmm . . . not really. Besides, I was thinking something more broad and elegant."  
  
"I bet you were." Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione shot him a pointed glare.  
  
"Okay . . . elegant . . . how about . . ." Harry's eyes fell on a nearby book. "Tempest? That's a good word. Tempest Inn or Tempest Manor or something. It has flare," Harry looked at Ron, "because of the whole storm thing, but it is also elegant and will remind people of Shakespeare." Harry turned his look to Hermione. They both smiled.  
  
"Tempest Manor." Hermione repeated, nodding. "I like it. Ron?" Hermione turned to her partner.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Great! We'll be ready to open in no time." Hermione leaned back and smiled. "You know what? I have a really good feeling about this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that the first chapter everyone! I hope you liked it! Please Please Please Please REVIEW!!!! I will love you forever if you do! Again, sorry this took so long. (*cough* REVIEW *cough*) 


	2. The Sight

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. Kinda sad, isn't it?  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, engaged and ready for action. They've made it past their personal troubles, but what does life have in store for them once they leave school?  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm so amazingly sorry that this took so long. I've been so amazingly busy lately, which I know isn't really an excuse for waiting like five months between entries. I promise from now on they will be much more frequent ( This chapter is sort of short, but it needs to stand alone because the next bit doesn't really fit into it (and I love cliff hangers!). Ok, That's all! I hope you all enjoy it, and most importantly, REVIEW IT!!! Bye!  
  
~*~ The Sight~*~  
  
"We are nearly done. I really don't see any reason behind your constant worrying."  
  
"And I don't see how you can be so nonchalant about the whole thing! It doesn't bother you that we haven't even been able to locate him. Let alone his 'one true weakness'. And I also don't see how you can consider the other two on the same level. They were child's play. This is serious." Yvonne turned to her partner, who gave her a penetrating look.  
  
"Relax. I have a plan." Sean replied back in his usual cold tone.  
  
"Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"I found him." Yvonne looked up so quickly that she spilled coffee all down her front.  
  
"What? How? Well . . . where is he?"  
  
"Pizza. He owled out for pizza. I talked one of the chefs at the restaurant, it turns out that he has been ordering out at least once a week for the month or so he has lived there. Its usually two pizza's so he doesn't live alone. One is veggie, the other changes every time." He paused, as if waiting for Yvonne to comment, but she remained silent. "Veggie . . . not very masculine is it?" He turned to Yvonne. She looked blank for a moment before a sinister smile crept over her lips.  
  
"You think he has a girlfriend?"  
  
"I looked into it - "  
  
"What? If you go asking questions and being obvious his guard will go up and then it will be impossible! I can't believe you just burst in there! I thought we agreed to do this quietly and without outside help. The Seers are attuned to every little thing! The pizza chef is one thing, but - "  
  
"Will you shut up? I was discreet about it. He is engaged. He is engaged to Hermione Granger."  
  
"She was one of them right? She helped Harry defeat Him?" Yvonne asked, thinking the name was familiar.  
  
"Yes. He's also living with Ron, the third one, and Ron's girlfriend."  
  
"So you think Hermione is his one true weakness?"  
  
"I do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavender jerked awake in her Sight Seat and rushed out of her office.  
  
"Sir, I just received a very disturbing vision." Lavender approached her boss.  
  
"Write a report about it, Brown." Mr. Hogan responded without bothering to look up.  
  
"But, sir, I really feel this needs your attention."  
  
"What in God's name could be so important about illicit potions that would need my attention?" He lifted his head in an extremely agitated manner.  
  
"It's not about the potions, sir, it's - "  
  
"Your job is potions." Lavender looked at him like a five-star chef would look at a four year old with an easy-bake oven.  
  
"I can't control what comes to me, I can only control what I look for. I look for potions, but this came to me." He sighed in an attempt to show Lavender how much her antics bored him. Lavender was not phased.  
  
"Well, go ahead then. What is so drastic?"  
  
"We have a copycat."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Voldemort." Mr. Hogan flinched. "Only he seems to have learned from Voldemort's mistakes."  
  
"What do you mean? He discovered how to kill the other heirs?"  
  
"Not kill. Defeat. That was Voldemort's mistake."  
  
"Show me your Sight." The two proceeded to Lavender's office to watch the recording of her Sight. They did so in rapt silence.  
  
"One true weakness. That must be the key." Lavender said. Mr. Hogan nodded distractedly. "What is it, sir?"  
  
"She . . . she looks very familiar, doesn't she? Not the hair, but - try to zoom in on just her face." Lavender tapped the screen with her wand and muttered a few words, causing the woman's face to float isolated and the rest of the screen to fall to black.  
  
"She does . . . wait a second." Lavender tapped the screen again, giving her short blond hair and sky blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Christ," was Mr. Hogan's only response to his secretary's face floating on Lavender's screen. Lavender nodded.  
  
"Well, well, well. Good work, Brown." Lavender and Mr. Hogan turned around to face Yvonne, still in secretary costume but without her usual cherry secretary grin. Far from it, in fact.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's it for Chapter Two! Please review!!! The next one should be up soon, but I'm not really sure when. Bye!! (PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	3. Lavender

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. Kinda sad, isn't it?  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, engaged and ready for action. They've made it past their personal troubles, but what does life have in store for them once they leave school?  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that there is absolutely no excuse for the fact that I have been waiting months and months between each update, but I am really really super sorry!!!! Again, I know I said this last time, but with summer coming, I really mean it this time: I promise from now on they will be much more frequent ( Ok, That's all! Wait, did I mention how AMAZINGLY sorry I am? Well, I am. I hope you all enjoy it, and more importantly, REVIEW IT!!! (Please?? I'll love you forever!!!) Bye! R&R!!!!  
  
~*~ Lavender ~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione came downstairs to the smell of warm coffee cake, bacon, eggs, cinnamon toast and coffee, which they say displayed beautifully on the table of the Real Kitchen. Hermione began to help herself to a generous slice of coffee cake, before pausing suddenly and taking a sharp step back.  
  
"By any chance, did Lavender make all this?" she asked cautiously, not wanted to hurt her friend's feelings, but wanting even more not to subject herself to eating one of Lavenders meals, if they could even be called that.  
  
"Non, non, non! C'etait moi! Oui! It was I! I have created this masterpiece of culinary delight for you and your friends!" The new chef that Hermione and Ron had hired not a day before turned around to face his employers.  
  
"Oh! Goodness, I didn't even see you there, Jacques!" Hermione replied.  
  
"I was just practicing for the big opening day! It is in one week, non?"  
  
"That's right." Ron replied. "But, speaking of Lavender, have you guys seen her? She didn't come home last night. I'm really worried."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, as their new French chef turned away and busied himself with the dishes. "I figured she just came in late and went straight to bed." Both he and Hermione began to look worried as well. It wasn't like Lavender at all to stay out and not even call.  
  
"Maybe she just had a lot of work." Hermione suggested, although half- heartedly. "We should call her office." Ron nodded and headed toward the kitchen fire, but before he could begin, the front door slammed shut.  
  
"Anybody home?" Lavender's voice filled the front hall.  
  
"We're in the kitchen, honey." Ron called back to her. All three of them looked noticeably relieved.  
  
"See." Hermione said, as if she had been absolutely sure of her guess moments before. "I told you it was nothing." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.  
  
"Of course, dear." Harry responded and all three of them laughed.  
  
"What's so funny? Lavender asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing." Ron replied. "Where were you?"  
  
"Oh, just a ton of work. I fell asleep in my chair! Can you believe that? So, I woke up a few minutes ago and Apparated home." Hermione simply beamed, and Harry walked over to envelope her in a one arm hug (the other holding three strips of bacon).  
  
"Maybe you should go work as a Seer." He whispered jokingly in her ear.  
  
"Harry! You know exactly how I feel about - " But Harry didn't get to hear, for the thousandth time, what Hermione thought of Divination, because he kissed her, drowning out the rest of her words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They'll figure it out right away! My friends are - "  
  
"Oh, will you shut up? I'll stun you again if I must, you intolerable little brat. Your friends have no idea whatsoever. Observe." Sean tapped a mirror with his wand and the Real Kitchen swam into view on the surface. Harry and Hermione were snogging while Ron was trying to catch bits of bacon in his mouth that Lavender was tossing to him. The scene was rather sweet, but with one detrimental flaw - Lavender was tied up next to her boss. Sean and Yvonne had taken them prisoner. They had sent a copy of Lavender to her friends, thanks to a freshly brewed batch of Polyjuice potion. Mr. Hogan was much easier to deal with, as he lacked a family altogether.  
  
Lavender looked crushed as she looked into the mirror. He was right; her friends had absolutely no idea. Even Ron hadn't noticed. Lavender stopped fussing and trying to undo the ropes, for the moment, anyway.  
  
"I'd better get to work, Sean. I'll need to come up with a story about these two. You remembered to erase this one's sight, right?" Yvonne asked, gesturing to Lavender.  
  
"Yes, of course." He looked at the mirror, a look of slight worry in his eyes. "Are you sure your sister can handle this?" Yvonne turned and watched Katrina, Lavender's double, joking around with Ron at the B&B.  
  
"She seems to be doing fine." Yvonne responded. "I'll step in if necessary, but I think it's more important for me to take care of Crime Watch. If Brown figured it out, the more talented agents are bound to." Lavender glared at her captor.  
  
"They're probably already - " Lavender's vote of confidence in her co- workers was stopped short, as both Yvonne and Sean shouted "STUPIFY!" over their shoulders. Lavender slumped slightly, passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmm . . . all right. You win, if you want me to go be a Seer I will. Just do that again, and I'll go do whatever you want." Hermione whispered seductively to her fiancé.  
  
"Anything? Even that thing we did a few nights ago?" Harry looked at Hermione mischievously.  
  
"Oh, you liked that, did you?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Oy! What are you two whispering about, anyway?" Ron turned to look at Harry and Hermione. They didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"Bombs Away!!" Lavender shouted, throwing her entire handful of bacon at them. This time, they broke apart.  
  
"What's that all about, Lav?" Hermione jokingly retorted.  
  
"You two want trouble? You got it!" Harry cried, causing a handful of coffee cake crumbs to shower over Lavender and Ron. Hermione seemed torn between amusement and worry; it was only when an egg, sunny-side up, made it's way from Ron's hand into her hair that she joined in. Jacques five- star breakfast turned the kitchen into a war-zone as Ron and Lavender turned the table over to create a makeshift fort.  
  
"You think that will stop us?" Hermione called. "Fortium Agrimento!" Suddenly, a small stone fort enclosed Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Whoa." Ron said, peeping up from his barricade. "Know that spell, Lav?"  
  
"Ah, no." she responded. "But I know this one: Rainius Cremiana!" A shower of Jell-O began to fall through the roofless fort Hermione had created. All four friends began to laugh so hard it was impossible to continue. Jell-O continued to fall, but that wasn't as important to them as the fact that they were all together, having one of the greatest times of their lives.  
  
"Okay!" Hermione called, after a few moments of rolling on the Jell-O covered floor, laughing until there were tears in her eyes. "Disaperatia Forto!" the fort vanished. "Truce!" She called out.  
  
"Truce!" Harry agreed.  
  
"If you insist." Ron said.  
  
"But only because we won!!" Lavender shouted.  
  
"No way!" Harry retorted.  
  
"Yes way!" Ron called back.  
  
"Fine, then." Hermione said, a naughty look in her eye. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione levitated all the food that had been thrown in the last few minutes and let it hover over Ron and Lavender's heads. "Who won?" She asked dangerously.  
  
"Cheater! We called a truce!" Ron cried.  
  
"Who won, Ron? Lavender?" Hermione simply repeated. Harry doubled up laughing again, this time on a spotless floor.  
  
"Please hold, we need a team huddle." Ron responded calmly. He and Lavender huddled up for a moment, discussing their answer.  
  
"WE WON!" They shouted suddenly. Hermione dropped the shower of food on them, and all four of them again exploded into laughter. Lavender and Ron began snogging, cloaked in the remnants of their food fight. Harry and Hermione picked up on their queue.  
  
"We totally won." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry.  
  
"Damn straight." He responded, as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavender, freshly awoken by her captor so she could catch the end of the fight in the kitchen, let a silent tear fall down her cheek. Sean smirked to himself.  
  
"Yes, Brown. Your boyfriend certainly seems to care a whole lot about the change." He said, clearly pleased to pieces with himself for waking her in time. Lavender couldn't come up with a come back, because the truth was, he was right. Another tear fell.  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? I know, it was pretty fluffy, but who doesn't love fluff? I sure do! Please review and tell me what you think! I promise the next chapter will be up in ABSOLUTELY no longer than a week. Probably sooner, because we all know that I'd rather be doing this than studying for finals! So please (with ice cream and sprinkles and a cherry on top, and I know none of you can resist ice cream and sprinkles and a cherry) REVIEW!!! I'll love you forever! Bye Bye!!! 


	4. Captured

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. *Sigh* It's bad enough as it is, I wish I didn't have to advertise it.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, engaged and ready for action. They've made it past their personal troubles, but what does life have in store for them once they leave school?  
  
A/N: See? I told you I would update soon! Ha! I bet you thought it would be months and months again. Well, as you clearly see, it wasn't! Yeah! Is it very obvious how pleased I am with myself? LOL! Anyway, here is Chapter 4!! Please R&R!!!!  
  
~*~ Captured ~*~  
  
The kitchen, after a little spell work from Hermione, was once again clean. The four friends sat down to eat, for real this time, what was left of Jacques' food.  
  
"Wow, This stuff is great! Good work on picking a great chef, guys!" Harry congratulated his fiancé and Ron.  
  
"Thanks, mate, but I really must give Herms the credit for this one. I wanted to pick a chef named Katie." Ron replied.  
  
"Her food was almost as bad as Laven - " Hermione started, before realizing that Lavender was sitting right there. "I mean, unleavened food. Yeah . . . as in raw. It was like . . . er . . . raw food. Very gross." Hermione became very interested in her eggs. Ron and Harry tried to suppress their laughter.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha." Lavender responded.  
  
"Hey! Don't get mad at me! Ron only wanted to hire her because she had huge - "  
  
"Well, I'm full!" Ron interrupted Hermione and stood up. We should probably all get to work. It really doesn't look good to get in late, you know." Ron rambled.  
  
"You work here, Ron, at the yet-to-be-open B&B." Lavender said. "Go ahead, Mione."  
  
"But you don't! You shouldn't be late!" Ron tried again. Lavender gave in and let the subject change.  
  
"I spent all night at the office. I'm taking the day off." Lavender declared. "Want to do some shopping, Mione?"  
  
"Oh! That sounds like fun. I could use some time out of this house, too." Hermione stood up and began to clear dishes. "Do you want to come along, sweetie?"  
  
"I have work, Minnie. Harry responded, using his pet name for Hermione. "And even if I didn't, I don't think so." He joked.  
  
"Fine then. We don't want you along, anyhow." Hermione feigned offence. Harry walked over and kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
"See you tonight, sweetheart."  
  
"Ok, see you then." Hermione kissed Harry back, and he left for work.  
  
"I don't suppose you fancy coming along, Ron?" Lavender asked. Ron laughed.  
  
"No, someone has to hold down the fort while you two ladies gallivant off." Ron said.  
  
"How noble of you." Hermione said, sarcastically. "Here's some help: Fortium Agrimento!" Hermione called, leaving Ron surrounded entirely by a stone fortress.  
  
"Bye, honey!" Lavender said, laughing.  
  
"See you later, Ron!" Hermione called as she and Lavender left.  
  
"Hermione! That's not funny! What's the counter-spell? Hermione! Lavender!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I just found out about this amazing new shop! Someone from work has a sister who works there, or something. They sell handbags! Really amazing ones, too. We have to go!" Lavender said to Hermione as they walked along Diagon Alley.  
  
"Sounds great! Where is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not here. It's in . . . Oh, I think I've forgotten the name! Wait a second . . . it's Orthagin Alley! Yes, I'm sure of it! Let's Apparate!"  
  
"Okay, I'll just hold on to you, since I've never been." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Good idea." Hermione grabbed Lavender's Hand and they disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lavender, I think you got it wrong. This isn't a shopping alley! It seems to be someone's house. We should go." Hermione started towards the door.  
  
"Not so fast, Granger!" Lavender's voice turned cold as ice as she grabbed Hermione and dragged her into the next room. Hermione gasped as she saw Lavender bound to the wall, clearly stunned. She looked at the woman next to her, and then back at the other Lavender.  
  
"What is going on?" She demanded, trying to free herself from her captor's grip. "Who are you?" Hermione's questions went unanswered. She felt her hands suddenly bound. She was being levitated and tied to the wall next to Lavender as if she were no more powerful than a rag doll.  
  
"Hermione, dear, lovely of you to join us!" Sean said politely as Katrina began to transform back into herself. "Go get your sister, Katrina. We'll need Crime Watch to inform Mr. Potter of his fiancé's capture, so her presence there is no longer necessary." Sean ordered, without taking his eyes of Hermione. Katrina obediently left.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Miss Granger." Sean said, approaching and kneeling down next to Hermione. "Don't worry, it will all be over in a few days. I'll have no need of you then."  
  
"What do you need me for now?" Hermione asked, her Gryffindor bravery kicking in.  
  
"You are the key to your fiancé's undoing. And he is the key to mine. Only he can stop me in my quest to finish Voldemort's noble work."  
  
"Are you going to kill us?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.  
  
"Yes." Sean replied calmly. "It is a necessary step in my work. The world will be a better place once I'm done, with only the true and powerful left. Although, I'll understand if that's not much of a consolation for you." Sean got up, and left Hermione next to her unconscious friend.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered desperately to herself. "Please, don't come. Please."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's kind of short, but It works better on it's own. Now, if you want me to update, I'll need some REVIEWS!!!! If you don't, you'll never know what happens!! I know, I'm seriously evil, but you still have to review!!! Thanks a ton!! Oh, and in order to give credit where credit is due, I must admit that Sean's little speech at the end is based a little on what Magneto says to Rogue near the end of the first X-Men movie. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Lost Without Her

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. It's gets boring reading that every before every chapter, doesn't it?  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, engaged and ready for action. They've made it past their personal troubles, but what does life have in store for them once they leave school?  
  
A/N: Well, it wasn't as soon as Chapter 4, but at least it hasn't been months!! Okay, I don't have much to say at this point, so here's Chapter 5, I really hope you all like it!  
  
~*~*~ Lost Without Her ~*~*~  
  
"I don't understand! They were both fine this morning!" Ron exclaimed. Harry paced back and forth in the Real Kitchen. Ron sat at the table, leaning back against the wall. Both were deep in thought and looking for answers. Neither Hermione nor Lavender had come home that night. It was now very late and their boyfriends were starting to cross the border between concern and extreme worry.  
  
"It seems odd that this happened right after Lavender didn't come home for a night." Harry said, almost unsure of himself.  
  
"But that was because she fell asleep. That's not suspicious, is it?" Ron responded.  
  
"That's what she said happened." Harry said, causing Ron to look up at him, upset that his best friend was accusing his girlfriend of lying. Harry ended his pacing to look intently back at Ron. "I'm not accusing her, Ron." Harry read Ron's thoughts. "It's just . . . it's not like Lavender to do that. Whenever she has had too much work before, she always came home and sleep, then went in early to work, hasn't she?" He paused, waiting for a reaction from Ron. None came. Harry continued. "Did you notice anything different about her? Anything she did that seemed odd?"  
  
"She ate cinnamon toast. Damn it - cinnamon! Lav hates cinnamon!" Ron shot out of his seat. "Why didn't I notice that? Who the hell was here? Where's Lavender?" Ron stared at Harry, horrified that he had missed something so important.  
  
"Cinnamon. You're right! Lavender flipped when Mione brought home those . . . whatever they're called, snickerwhatsits." Harry started pacing again.  
  
"But . . . why Hermione?" Harry asked himself.  
  
"Hermione? What about Lavender?" Ron demanded. Harry shot him a look.  
  
"It seems as if Lavender was taken to get to Hermione, otherwise they wouldn't have sent the fake Lav home to take Mione shopping."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, I just . . . you know."  
  
"I know." Harry responded. There was a moment of silence, which only held until the kitchen fire flared up in a wild green blaze. Harry walked over and tapped it with his wand.  
  
"Harry, I'm glad I caught you." The Minister of Intelligence's face floated in the flame, once again a normal orange.  
  
"Caught me? Where else would I be, Artimus?" Harry responded. Artimus ignored the question.  
  
"I need you to come in right away."  
  
"Are you serious? Artimus . . . I . . . Hermione and Lavender are missing! I can't come in tonight. I'll come in when I've found my goddamn fiancé!" Harry shouted at the fire.  
  
"It's about them, Harry. Our people have recovered a Sight off of Ms. Brown's screen. It was recently deleted. I think you need to see it." Artimus Digger never raised his voice, but it was firm enough to force Harry to slowly nod, agreeing to come in. "Mr. Weasley should come in, also."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"For his own protection." Artimus responded. Ron looked at Harry, fearful.  
  
"We're on our way, Sir." Harry and Ron Apparated immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They found the Sight." Sean looked at Yvonne and she quickly discovered why people say looks can kill.  
  
"They what?" She didn't answer; but then, he didn't really expect her to.  
  
"Just before I left. They pulled it out of some insane back up file that I've never heard of. They know what we're doing. We need to cut our losses and get the hell out of here." Yvonne looked at her boss with pleading eyes. "We have to go, Sean."  
  
"Cut our losses? Kill the women, you mean." His voice didn't fluctuate, but the anger was ebbing through. "Killing the women without him there wouldn't accomplish much, would it? Would it, Yvonne?" He looked at her, with a raging fire in his eyes, his voice rising slowly. "We have been working for years to accomplish an end, Yvonne, we have been working for years! Even if we don't finish, if we kill them now, then no one can finish. He needs to be there. He needs to be defeated. He embodies good; he is an icon of power. But he is bloody human." He fell off.  
  
"I didn't mean kill them, Sean. I meant leave them and go. Let some one else finish. We need to go, because they have our faces and it will only be a matter of time before they are here. All of them, not just a distraught Harry. The plan was to have her die in his arms; the plan was to poison her so that she would die before he could do anything about it. The plan has been compromised."  
  
"Damn it." Sean whispered to himself. "Damn it!" His voice gained force. He threw his wand across the room, causing a large section of the opposite wall to explode. "What about Lavender? She's disposable. We could kill her." He knew it was a bad idea, but Sean was never one to complete a job without a body count.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Sean. It's a bad idea. Harry will hunt you down and kill you if you hurt Lavender. He's likely to do so anyway, just for taking Hermione. We're going. Now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Other heirs?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, it seems that in order to gain control of the Magical World it is necessary to defeat the three Heirs of the Light: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Voldemort could have presented a problem as well, despite being the Heir of the Dark; you three, however, have already dealt with that. This Sight tells us that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have already been defeated. Harry is all that stands in evil's path." Artimus explained.  
  
"And Hermione is the key to my undoing?" Harry asked.  
  
"It appears so. Naturally, a number of advanced protection charms will be put around both of you as soon as she returns, which will prevent any similar attacks in the future. But we need to concentrate on getting Hermione and Lavender back safely now." Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Do we have people tracing the location of the Sight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, one of our best teams. We will find them, Harry." Artimus promised.  
  
"Don't make promises, Artimus, not in this business."  
  
A/N: Please Review!!!! If you don't you will never know if she lived or dies!!!!! HA!!! Anyway, please review!!! 


	6. Poisoned

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. I'm running out of fun things to add after this in an attempt to make it more interesting. Bear with me.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, engaged and ready for action. They've made it past their personal troubles, but what does life have in store for them once they leave school?  
  
A/N: Once again, I have proven what a horrible and lazy person I am by making you all wait ridiculous amounts of time for this chapter - sorry!! I have something of an excuse - I experienced insane writer's block. But, I got over it (eventually) so here is Chapter 6; I hope it was worth the wait!! And in order to give credit where credit is due, the idea of Apparation Talismans is from a story called The Paradigm of Uncertainty (or possibly one of the other stories in that series); I would like to recommend to everyone that they read this series - it is amazing!!! It can be found at  
  
f%20Uncertainty/ - everyone read it!!! Back to the point - Chapter 6!!!!  
  
~*~*~ Poisoned ~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Potter?" One of the agents from the Homing Squad walked into the room where Harry and Ron waited, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Yes? Have you found the location?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, sir, we have. Here is an Apparation Talisman to take you two there. It's an apartment in - " the agent began.  
  
"Dispatch a recovery team right away, and be sure we have plenty of back up - we don't know what on earth we are walking into but it can't possibly be good."  
  
"The team's already ready, sir. They are waiting at the Apparation checkpoint."  
  
"Great, thank you." Harry said, dismissing the agent. "Are you ready, Ron?" Harry said, ready to follow the agent out the door.  
  
"Ready? I'm allowed to go? Don't I need some kind of authorization?" Ron sat up straight in his seat at the prospect of taking action, in spite of his uncertainties.  
  
"You love Lavender, don't you?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then you're authorized; let's move." Ron followed Harry to the Apparation checkpoint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sean!! What the hell is that?" Yvonne asked her boss, agitated that he insisted on doing one last thing before leaving.  
  
"A little potion of my own invention. I'll admit that I didn't expect such a failure, but I did plan for it. We can't kill them, but we can certainly make them look dead!" Sean took the potion and hurried out to the room with a frighteningly manic look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't suppose that you'll stop if I tell you what a horribly disastrous idea this is?" Yvonne shouted after him, looking very exasperated.  
  
"Not likely, no." Sean said without looking back.  
  
"Well, it is."  
  
"Your objection is noted, Yvonne, and ignored." Had Sean waited for a response, he would have heard Yvonne mutter a number of rude words under her breath.  
  
"Hermione . . . Lavender . . . How are you doing, my dears?" Sean whispered in an eerily gentle voice.  
  
"You son of a - " Lavender started, but was stopped with a quick Silencing Spell.  
  
"Now, now, Lavender. Do you kiss your Mother with that mouth?" Sean chuckled. "I've brought you ladies some tea!" He held up two mugs of something that didn't look remotely like tea; boiling tar would be a more accurate description.  
  
"We're not very thirsty, thanks." Hermione said, frightened.  
  
"Don't be silly, Hermione. Drink the tea." Sean ordered in a resolute tone. Hermione opened her mouth to protest once again, but Sean gripped her face harshly, forcing her mouth open. He poured the vile-tasting potion down her throat, leaving her to choke and sputter as he moved on to Lavender to do the same.  
  
Hermione began to feel weak and tired; she was using all her energy just to keep herself from falling her onto her side. The room was swirling out of focus and she kept hearing a vague buzzing in her ears. She wasn't quite sure if she could trust her senses, but she thought she heard a sharp pop. Was someone Apparating? she thought to herself. But she was quickly losing the fight to stay conscious and fell into a heap against the wall before she could tell for certain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry watched Hermione fall limp against the wall seconds after he appeared in the room; his heart skipped a beat as his worst fear began to play itself out. Could she be dead? Harry froze over completely, but only for a moment. A man in a black cloak jumped up at the sound of the team Apparating into the room, letting a cup of horrible looking potion smash on the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. Lavender looked as if she was trying to scream, but some sort of silencing charm was preventing her from doing so.  
  
Three agents from the recovery team had already restrained a woman that recognized from Lavender's vision. The man in the black cloak turned to face Harry for a split second before running at top speed from the room. Harry sped after him, followed closely by Ron and a few other agents. They chased him through two rooms before they got the man cornered.  
  
"Put up an anti-Apparation charm!!! Quickly!!" Harry shouted as soon as he saw that they had the man cornered. He heard an agent somewhere behind him call out the incantation.  
  
"You can't get out now." Artimus told Sean plainly. "You're under arrest. Come with us now, or we'll take you by force." Artimus kept his voice steady and without emotion; Harry, however, was using every once of his determination not to run forward and choke Sean's life slowly from him.  
  
"You won't arrest me." Sean replied defiantly.  
  
"The hell we won't!!" Harry cried before Artimus held his hand up to silence him. Sean chuckled smugly.  
  
"I'm the only one with the antidote to Hermione's poison." He said with a smile.  
  
"You're lying." Harry retorted, short for breath. "You're lying!!" His voice gained force.  
  
"Am I?" Sean asked. Is he? Harry thought. Had Hermione really been poisoned? No, she can't be dead; She can't be dying. But as sure as Harry wanted to be, he wasn't.  
  
"Give us the antidote. Now." Harry struggled to keep the desperation out of his voice.  
  
"Only if you'll let me go." Harry opened his mouth to agree - he needed Hermione back - but Artimus interrupted.  
  
"We can't agree to those terms. Contem Acima!" Artimus cried, conjuring magic ropes (that are impossible to escape from) to tie Sean securely. Two agents grabbed him roughly. "Take down the anti-Apparation charms." Artimus ordered.  
  
"Artimus, please!" Harry pleaded. "I need the antidote!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but we can't let this one get away. He'd just try it again, and next time we may not be so lucky. It would be Voldemort all over again." For the moment before they Apparated back to the Ministry, Sean looked torn between anger at getting caught and joy at seeing Harry so distraught.  
  
As soon as they disappeared Harry and Ron ran back to Hermione and Lavender; as he ran towards Hermione, Harry could not help but fear that he was about to lose her.  
  
Once they reached the girls, Ron immediately lifted Lavender's Silencing Charm and Lavender fell into his arms. Harry removed Hermione's ties and drew her into a tight embrace, willing her to wake. He brought his head down to her chest to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. He reached almost mechanically for her wrist to check her pulse. He felt relief flood over him like a tidal wave; she still had a pulse, albeit a weak one.  
  
"I need a Healer over here!!" He called to one of the agents who had stayed behind. "GET ME A HEALER!!" Her pulse grew weaker by the second.  
  
"Mr. Digger said he'd send one as soon as he arrived at the Ministry, sir. He should he on his way." The agent replied.  
  
"Oh, Ron, it was terrible! He made me watch and . . ." Harry heard Lavender recounting the kidnapping to Ron somewhere behind him, but his attention was glued to Hermione.  
  
"Stay with me, Mione." Harry whispered with his face only inches from hers. "Stay with me." Harry's eyes welled over and a tear slid gently down his cheek. Her pulse continued to grow weaker. Where was that Healer? Harry knew Hermione only had moments left; if she died before the Healer arrived . . . Harry couldn't think about it.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I love you now, and I will love you forever." Harry whispered to her. As a tear fell silently from his face and landed on hers, Harry felt her pulse stop. He had lost her; he had lost the only woman he'd ever loved.  
  
A/N: That's all for Chapter 6!!! I hope everyone will stay tuned for Chapter 7, which I hope will be up soon - BUT ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS!!!! I know, I'm evil. Please Review!!! 


	7. Recovery

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I own nothing. If I did, I'd be in Paris right now.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, engaged and ready for action. They've made it past their personal troubles, but what does life have in store for them once they leave school?  
  
A/N: Hello everyone!! I hope you are all excited about Chapter 7!! Will Harry realize that Hermione isn't dead in time? Will there be some extremely dramatic scene shamelessly stolen from Romeo and Juliet?? Read on and find out . . .  
  
~*~*~*~ Recovery ~*~*~*~  
  
"My God, Harry . . . Is she . . . did she . . . I mean . . ." Ron tore his attention away from Lavender for a moment to see if Hermione was okay and was horrified at what he saw. Hermione lay completely limp in Harry's arms and her chest wasn't moving in the slightest.  
  
"Oh My God!! Hermione!!" Lavender leapt from Ron's arms to kneel by Hermione's side, followed closely by Ron. Harry barely heard either of them; he was incapable to hearing anything right now. He was incapable of doing anything right now. He hardly registered his surroundings: the dark room, the broken glass everywhere, the putrid smell of spilt potion.  
  
"Wait . . . The potion." Harry said to himself, under his breath.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"The potion! Lav, what was that? Did he say? Did you hear? Was it poison?" Harry pelted her with questions. He couldn't help but think that if Lavender had overheard what Hermione was poisoned with that someone at the Ministry could come up with the antidote.  
  
"No, they only talked in the other room. I . . . oh, I'm sorry, Harry. They never - " But no one got to hear what the kidnappers never did, because at that moment Hermione's chest rose as she gasped for air. Harry reached for her wrist and felt his heart swim with relief as he felt her pulse, strong as ever.  
  
"Oh thank God!" Harry breathed out.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered, cracking open her eyes with obvious effort. "Honey, are you there?" Her voice was weak, but she was alive and that was more than enough for Harry.  
  
"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." Harry gently kissed Hermione's temple while her eyes struggled to stay open. "Stay with me, Hermione. Please, honey, stay with me." Harry pulled Hermione even closer to him.  
  
"Okay. I will if you will." Hermione managed, bringing a smile to Harry's face.  
  
"Deal." Harry said, just as the Healer Apparated into the room.  
  
"Miss Granger?" He asked.  
  
"Right here!" Harry called out. The Healer rushed over while Harry helped Hermione into a sitting position. Harry supported Hermione while the Healer preformed a number of tests and cast a few charms in order to discover the nature of Hermione's poison. After several unbearable minutes, the Healer spoke up.  
  
"Was the poison thick and dark?" He asked, directing the question at anyone who could answer it.  
  
"Yes! It was like bubbling tar, or something." Lavender spoke up immediately. To everyone's surprise, the Healer smiled.  
  
"It is the Lebender Tod Draught. It makes someone look and act dead, but only lasts for a short period of time. She'll be just fine. All she needs is a little rest." Harry, Ron and Lavender all broke into enormous smiles.  
  
"I'll be okay?" Hermione murmured.  
  
"You'll be just fine, sweetheart." Hermione answered, kissing her temple once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honey? Can I leave the bed? I can't just sit here all day! I haven't left this bed in three days! Please, let me take a walk or something? I'll love you forever!!" Hermione pleaded with Harry. He had been very strict about making Hermione rest since they returned from The Incident (as they had taken to calling it). Harry looked at his fiancé with pity.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, but you need to rest. You need to get better!!"  
  
"I'm better, Harry!! I've been reading about the potion." Hermione gestured to a pile of books on her bedside table. "It only lasts for half an hour!! It's been three days, plus a half an hour, since I took it. Really, Harry, I need some form of exercise! It isn't healthy for someone to stay in bed for - "  
  
"You want exercise, sweetie? No need to get out of bed. I'll bring the exercise to you!" Harry grinned as he climbed into bed.  
  
"Why, Mr. Potter, whatever are you implying?" Hermione said through a wide smile.  
  
"I don't know, Mrs. Potter, you tell me." Harry lay down next to Hermione and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I could say more, but it wouldn't be polite.  
  
~*~*~*~ Two Months Later ~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the Lounge's squashy armchairs having tea with some of the Manor's guests. Every day at two o'clock she set out tea and crumpets or cake, courtesy of Jacques, so that guests could relax, chat, read or simply enjoy Jacques' amazing pastries. In the short period the Manor, as the four friends and their regular weekenders had taken to call it, had been in operation it had become extremely popular. There was rarely a time when all three of their rentable rooms hadn't been full. Jacques cooking was very popular, and he, Ron and Hermione worked together seamlessly to create a comfortable living environment.  
  
Ron joined Hermione about halfway through the tea hour, as was his custom. He usually played Quiddich or other outdoor games with the children staying at the Manor who wanted to run around while their parents relaxed in the lounge. Hermione smiled at Ron over Mrs. Gaskin's shoulder and took a bite of her scone before continuing her conversation.  
  
"Do the scones taste different to you today, Mrs. Gaskin?" Hermione asked. She didn't expect her to say yes; Hermione couldn't say why, but her favorite foods were all tasting oddly recently. She figured it was because she had been feeling off-color recently, but thought she should ask nonetheless.  
  
"No, dear, I don't think so." Mrs. Gaskin took another bite of her scone. "No, they taste just like usual. Hermione, I'm worried about you. You've been looking tired recently." Mrs. Gaskin often stayed at the Manor, because her son lived in a flat near by and she liked to visit frequently. "Why don't you see a Healer? What if it has something to with - "  
  
"I'm sure it doesn't." Hermione uncharacteristically interrupted; she didn't like to talk about The Incident. "But I think I will go see a Healer sometime tomorrow, I just haven't felt like myself lately." Mrs. Gaskin nodded sympathetically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Has Hermione gotten home yet?" Harry asked Ron as soon as he got home from work the next day. Hermione had gone to see a Healer that afternoon, which Harry definitely thought was a good thing. He was concerned that she had been looking ill lately and worried that it might be a residual effect of the poison.  
  
"No, she's due any minute though." Ron answered, putting the Daily Profit down on the kitchen table. "Don't look so worried, mate. I'm sure she's just fine." Ron said bracingly.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just . . . I don't know what I would do if she's not. When I thought she had . . . you know, I was completely lost, it was like I was suddenly . . . incomplete. I felt to alone." There was a short silence; Ron wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Harry . . . Hermione's going to be fine. But, even if she's not . . . well . . . Lav and I will always be there. You won't be alone. Ever."  
  
"Thanks, mate." Harry said, just as the back door swung open and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Mione! Are you okay? Is everything alright? Is it . . . you know?" Harry bombarded her with questions before she even got her coat off.  
  
"No, it's not that." Hermione answered warily.  
  
"What's wrong, honey? Is it just a bug?" Harry's look of concern, which had momentarily abated, was back again.  
  
"No, not a bug. It's . . ." Hermione fell off, not sure quite how to put what she needed to say in words.  
  
A/N: HA!! I'm evil, I know. If I get some reviews I might just tell you what Hermione has!! So please review!! Just click the Submit Review button. It's down and to the left. No, down a bit more. Good, just a little more to the left. Perfect!! 


	8. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to someone else. I'm sure you're sick of hearing this, but here goes anyway: I own nothing.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, engaged and ready for action. They've made it past their personal troubles, but what does life have in store for them once they leave school?  
  
A/N: Hello everyone!! Thanks for all the reviews; you guys are great!! Back to the point - The eighth and final chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~ A New Beginning ~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm just going to . . . yeah, neither of you are listening." Ron ducked quickly out of the kitchen to give his friends some privacy. His friends never so much as turned their heads; in fact, Harry never even took his eyes off Hermione, but with every second she struggled to find words his eyes grew wider and wider. He was sure he was seconds away from bursting a blood vessel. Was he about to lose her . . . again?  
  
"Honey . . . I'm pregnant." A stunned silence followed this news, but only until Harry broke into a huge grin and drew Hermione into his arms.  
  
"That's wonderful!! Oh Hermione, darling, that's amazing!!" Harry lifted Hermione up and spun her around in a circle. But, realizing something was wrong, he put her down. "You seem . . . upset. Do you not want a baby?" Harry looked uneasily at Hermione's blank face.  
  
"No . . ." Harry's eyebrows shot up unintentionally. "No, honey, not no I don't want a baby. That's not what I meant. I just don't know what to do with this; I just can't figure out where to file this away. I thought that after Lily we'd have our next baby once we were already married. I didn't expect this; I didn't plan this." Hermione's voice shook slightly as she spoke of her uncertainties; Harry pulled her into his arms once again and sighed deeply. He knew that Hermione loved plans and order. Honestly, he was relived that it was only the shock of the news, not the news itself that Hermione objected to.  
  
"I know we didn't plan this, but we can't plan everything. No one can," Harry could tell Hermione had raised her eyebrows, although he could see. "Even you." He added.  
  
"I know." Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and repeated once again, "I know."  
  
"If you want to wait, we can wait. I mean we don't have to have this baby. We'll do whatever you want to do." Hermione paused before answering.  
  
"I want to have the baby; I could never give up our baby. It just . . . took me by surprise. You're so supportive." Hermione tilted her head upward and kissed her fiancé. "I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, honey. How was work?" Ron whispered to Lavender as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Good. I found the location of an illegal Polyjuice Brothel and I think I might get a promotion!" Lavender whispered back happily.  
  
"A Polyjuice Brothel?" Ron said incredulously.  
  
"You know, you bring the hair of someone you like . . . the whole thing is very disgusting. Why are we whispering?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Hermione just got back from the hospital. She and Harry are having a private moment in the kitchen."  
  
"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Lavender asked, never raising her voice above a whisper.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't been listening." Ron lied.  
  
"I see the Extendable Ear, honey." Lavender laughed, her eyes darting from her boyfriend's bright red ears to the thin flesh colored string leading away from Ron's chair. Ron suppressed what would have been a loud burst of laughter.  
  
"Right, she's pregnant. Again." Ron affirmed.  
  
"I thought so. Are they keeping the baby?"  
  
"That seems to be the conclusion. They haven't said anything for a while." Ron paused to listen to the Extendable Ear. "God knows what they're doing."  
  
Lavender crooked one eyebrow and looked suggestively at Ron. "Yes, I suppose they could be doing that." Ron responded.  
  
"Good. Not they they're, you know; It's good that they are keeping it. I was a little worried." Lavender confessed.  
  
"You knew she was pregnant?"  
  
"No, I just guessed." Lavender tossed her briefcase onto the coffee table and squeezed into the red overstuffed chair next to Ron. Ron did a first- date-fake-yawn and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Did you have a good day at the B&B?" Lavender asked, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Slow, but good."  
  
"Slow? All the rooms are booked!"  
  
"Yeah, but there aren't any kids staying here so my job has been pretty minimal lately. But I played Quiddich alone anyway." Ron added with a laugh.  
  
"My grown-up boyfriend, ladies and gentleman." Lavender giggled, leaning in to kiss Ron. Just as things started to heat up between them, Harry and Hermione walked into the room hand in hand.  
  
"Hello, everyone!" Hermione said cheerily.  
  
"Did the appointment go well?" Lavender asked, wearing a huge fake grin.  
  
"We saw the ear, luv." Hermione said.  
  
"So you're having a baby, then? Great news!!" Ron said as if he had just heard, causing his three friends to laugh.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about timing?" Lavender asked.  
  
"We were thinking we'd have it in seven months." Harry said seriously. "Nine months total for a pregnancy seems good."  
  
"Ha ha." Lavender said sarcastically. "You know what I mean. Are you waiting until after the baby for the wedding?" Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.  
  
"We haven't really talked about it yet." Hermione said earnestly. "But I was thinking we'd move the wedding forward a bit. I want to get married before I start to show."  
  
"So within the next three months?" Lavender looked uncertain. "That might be hard to pull off, Mione."  
  
"We'll hire a wedding planner. We can do it!" Harry said, forever standing up for Hermione.  
  
"So that's okay with you? It's sooner than we'd planned." Hermione still looked uncertain, so Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Honey, the most important thing to me is that we get married. We can do it wherever and whenever you please, before or after the baby, just as long as we can become husband and wife." Hermione smiled widely.  
  
"Quite a find, there, luv." Lavender said, impressed. Ron shot her an insulted look. "Not as good as you, honey." She hastened to add.  
  
Hermione smiled; Lavender was right. Harry was quite a find and she couldn't be happier to have found him. She knew that they would face more problems and surprises in the future, but she knew just as certainly that they could face anything together.  
  
~*~*~ THE END ~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's it, everyone!!!! I hope everyone liked the story!! I'm thinking about a third installment to the series, but I haven't finalized any plans yet. If I do write one, it will be after I finish Together Again (another fic I'm writing - check it out!). Please please please please leave reviews about what you think of the story and if you think I write a third installment. THNAKS FOR READING!!!! 


End file.
